Currently, there is known an apparatus for packaging liquid crystal glass substrates, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, the apparatus for packaging liquid crystal glass substrates comprises a housing 20 and a cover 10, the housing 20 is matched with the cover 10. The housing 20 has a cavity 30, which is used for receiving a liquid crystal glass substrate. The cover 10 can be attached to the housing 20 and detached from the housing 20. However, according to the apparatus for packaging liquid crystal glass substrates, and the transportation efficiency is low, and the occupied storage space is large.
In addition, there is also known another apparatus for packaging liquid crystal glass substrates, as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, the apparatus for packaging liquid crystal glass substrates comprises a first housing 21, a second housing 22, a third housing 23, a fourth housing 24, a fifth housing 25, and a cover 10. The first housing 21, the second housing 22, the third housing 23, the fourth housing 24, and the fifth housing 25 are overlapped together in vertical direction. Moreover, the first housing 21, the second housing 22, the third housing 23, the fourth housing 24, and the fifth housing 25 share the cover 10, i.e. the cover 10 only covers the first housing 21. In this way, multiple housings share one cover, storage space can be reduced. However, when there are many layers of housings (for example above 10 layers), the centre of gravity of housings are hard to align with each other, such that there is a risk of overturning.